


what happened at dinner

by ichihoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming with clothes on, Footjob with no plot, Footjob?, Heehee footjob, I don't even know what to tag this as, M/M, Rubbing underneath the table, There is no plot, With feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihoe/pseuds/ichihoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just can't keep his feet to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happened at dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.
> 
> The bold words are Eren's flashbacks of the previous night.

Eren does not think that Levi was being very fair.

For starters, the corporal is giving him a smoldering look from across the table, occasionally licking his lips in an inviting manner when he thought no one else was looking. And they weren't. Hell, they didn't even spare a glance Eren and Levi's way. 

So Eren is forced to stare, because no way in hell was he going to avert his eyes and admit his defeat. Eren would stare hard with the most nonchalant expression he could manage, and pretend that none of the corporal's sly seduction was working. 

That was a mistake.

When the corporal saw this, he decided to change gears and try a different method. He picked up his teacup in the way unique way he held it, pressing his lips to the rim. Eren went rigid, cursing under his breath when he knew what was coming next. 

Levi's pink tongue slid out of his slightly parted lips, casually licking the glass slowly and mesmerizingly. It reminded Eren of their adventures the previous night, having to suppress a shudder from running through his body. He felt some kind of lump form in his throat, and Eren knew that if he opened his lips, it would magically turn into a moan. 

Suddenly Eren was very thirsty. 

Luckily they were in the dining hall with plenty of things to drink offered to them, but Eren found himself wanting to drink something _other_ than water or juice. Still, he was sufficient enough with the cup of water in front of him.

It was at that moment then did Levi choose to lift his boot clad feet off the ground, stretching it across the table from underneath to dig the heel of it onto Eren's crotch.

Eren choked on the water and nearly spat it out onto Levi's face, but he had to refrain from doing so because if he did, he'd possibly change the corporal's mind about touching him. As unfortunate as it was having a hard-on during dinner, he'd much rather have it that he was touched then have the frustration build. 

"As suspected." Levi hummed, lowering his cup and pretending as if nothing was happening underneath the table. 

Eren, alarmed, looked around cautiously to check and see if anyone was looking and noticing that between him and the corporal, they weren't merely  _eating_ _._ The thought of being caught went straight to his dick though.

**_Memories of last night. Levi, fucking him against the wall and nearly bending him in half, the room thick with the smell of sweat. How many rounds had it been? Three? Four? They were all one blurred experience._ **

"Enthusiastic, aren't we?" Levi asked, a semblance of a smile on his lips as he picked up his fork. He didn't eat, however, and only continued to rub his feet against the tent that had formed in Eren's pants. Eren would have wondered how in the world no one heard this, but he couldn't because he was quickly slipping away into insanity from not being able to fully relieve himself. 

With a flushed face, the shifter tried to eat but he failed because the friction was just too much to bear. 

"Eren, are you okay?"

_Shit._

Petra scooted closer to where Eren sat, looking at him with concern. Her thin eyebrows were knitted in worry, and Eren could only manage a nod. Opening his mouth was not allowed at this point, because he was sure that if he made that mistake, he'd moan. Subconsciously, he slid his lower body closer to the underside of the table. He couldn't risk being caught. "Your face is red, you know. Are you coming down with a fever?" She asked.

Why was Petra looking at him now after ignoring him before when he needed her most? Maybe if Petra had spoke earlier, he wouldn't have gotten into this mess!

"No, I'm fine Petra-san." He assured her, feeling sweat trickle down the nape of his neck as his gaze shifted nervously from the woman next to him to the corporal in front of him. He spoke quickly after deciding that not speaking would only build suspicion, and it would come off as rude.

Mercilessly, the corporal had decided that was the appropriate time to intensify the rubbing. Using the heel of his boots as an advantage, the shorter man rubbed in sinfully delicious circles, making Eren release a soft mewl.

Petra didn't look convinced, but she nodded and went back to her conversation with Auruo and Erd. She didn't say anything about Eren's slip.

Eren squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, trying to reposition himself away from Levi's foot but at the same time rubbing against it. He was conflicted between wanting to finish, and not wanting to have his integrity crumble. But with Levi's feet rubbing in the right areas, he could already feel a wet spot forming in his pants from his precum.

**_Levi's tongue swiping against the nape of his throat as if he was killing a titan. It only sent shivers down his spine as Levi hit the special spot in him countless times. How many times had he come?_ **

He hissed and dropped the fork he had been holding, it making a clashing noise as it fell onto the glass plate. It attracted attention, and even Levi's legs became stiff when the eyes of others fell onto them. While Levi did a good job keeping his usual scowling face on, Eren didn't do that well. His lips were slightly parted and he was already panting.

Levi threw a quick glare towards Eren's direction, but it was more of a warning glare than something containing hatred. In fact, if anything, the corporal looked amused. 

There was no doubt that this shameless display would result in punishment and discipline, but Eren couldn't help it. Levi couldn't expect no sound to leave Eren's lips with all that he was doing. He was so turned on that he just wanted to free himself of his pants and just masturbate right then and there, but he knew that would not be the best choice considering the fact that these people around him were people he was going to be around for quite some time. Nonetheless, no one should do anything like that in the first place.

Just as Eren's guard was let down and everyone went on with their conversations, Levi picked up the rubbing again. Eren's dick gave an encouraging twitch, and he began to taste blood in his mouth from biting down into his lips so hard. 

 _You like that, don't you, brat?_   Levi mouthed, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he continued to rub Eren's member through his pants.  _Dirty little brat._

Eren didn't bother responding, because he would just be taking Levi's bait. He wasn't going to open his mouth ever again and emit another sound no matter how tempting it was. He had always thought that making sounds in bed was unnecessary and that they could always be controlled, but on that day Eren Yeager received a grim reminder; that when your incredibly hot corporal gave you a footjob under the table during dinner it was nearly impossible to hold back on those sounds.

When Eren didn't bite, Levi raised a brow before stopping. The corporal stopped altogether, dropping his foot from Eren's crotch and picking up his teacup again.

Eren couldn't help but look perplexed at the sudden stop, a sound of disappointment coming out from the back of his throat. He stared at the corporal hard, trying to get his attention but not being able to do so. He wanted to speak, but he didn't trust himself to form actual words.

He became impatient. He didn't want to lose this opportunity especially when he was so close to his finish. Boldly, he reached forward with his own leg to brush his foot against the corporal's lap. The corporal's eyebrows rose, his eyes asking a question unspoken. His lips were glossed over from the liquid in his cup and he licked over his bottom lip as if in thought, before the smallest of smiles curled up the corners of his lips.  _Oh?_

Feeling the color drain from his face, Eren quickly dropped his foot. Did he make a mistake?

Eren didn't have time to regret, because the moment he tried to move from his seat, he felt the corporal's foot once again. He became as still as a statue, his eyes widening. "C--"

"Don't ruin it, brat." Levi's reply was curt and sharp, his steel grey eyes narrowing into slits.  _Stay still, and you'll get what you want._

Eren probably shouldn't get up anyway. Covering up the wet stain on the front of his white pants was asking for a miracle. He was better off waiting till everyone left. 

Might as well get some service before that happened, though.

Eren nodded, then seated himself back where the corporal's leg could reach him easiest. This time Levi didn't stop, lifting his other leg off the ground to join it with the other. Eren's white pants were probably going to become stained with whatever the bottoms of Levi's boots had (though, he was pretty sure Levi cleaned even the bottoms of his boots), but that was the least of his concerns. 

Levi used both of his feet skillfully to hold Eren's member in between them, stroking him up and down through his pants. Eren felt heat pool up in his lower regions, already feeling his release coming soon. 

**_"Sing for me, Eren." Levi had said, his voice sounding extra sultry in Eren's ears. "You like it don't you? The way you're moving against my dick."_ **

The heat burned in him and his hips rutted into Levi's feet, his lips still clamped shut. He whimpered, and squeezed his eyes shut to throw his head back. Quickly remembering where he was, his eyes shot open and he told himself to focus.

Just as he was nearing his ejaculation, he saw from the corner of his eyes that someone was approaching them.

"Sh--co-- _hnnn!_ " Eren gasped, begging the corporal. To finish him off, or to stop-- Eren was torn between the two. He couldn't possibly ask for Levi to stop now. "Someone-- _nn-nngh--!_ " It was still the better thing to stop and talk to whoever needed the attention.

Eren would make sure their head was rolling by his feet afterwards though.

Levi didn't seem to get the message. His feet moved faster in jerking off Eren, being rather harsh with the movements but knowing Eren was reaching his climax he was ruthless.

**_"Ahh--s-shit corporal I'm--"_ **

Eren stifled a cry into his hand as he came, his entire body rippling out into a shudder as tears of arousal beaded at his eyes. He moaned and buried his face into his arms that were now on the table. He sat there panting with his forehead against the cold wooden table, feeling a bit grossed out that he came with his clothes on right onto himself. His pants felt uncomfortable and his underwear felt moist and sticky.  _Yuck._

He tried not to move, feeling overly hypersensitive after the wave of his orgasm hit. He honestly couldn't care who the hell had been walking to them. He was just relieved that he had finished. 

"Corporal?" A voice cracked. 

"Not now, later." Levi's tone was authoritarian. "Dismissed."

"Y-yes sir.... Is Eren alright?"

"I said, dismissed."

Sounds of footsteps walking away faded as the person grew further away.

Eren peeked out from his arms and looked directly at Levi. "W-who was it?" He asked unstably. 

"One of your colleagues." Levi replied calmly, a suggestion of a smile on his dewy lips that only Eren could spot.

"Don't smile like that." Eren huffed in embarrassment. "I didn't--" 

"Hey, Eren, Sasha and I are going to take a walk outside. Want to come?" Connie asked, butting into the conversation.

Eren felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He was stunned into place, his lips moving like a fish swallowing up water, but no words left them. He didn't even know what to say, because now it was hitting him that Levi just rubbed him off until he finished in the  _dining hall_ in front of  _hundreds_ of others.

"The brat and I have things to discuss. Go off with Blause." Levi told Connie calmly. 

* * *

At the end, Eren and Levi ended up waiting till everyone evacuated. 

The whole time, Levi looked at Eren with gleaming, entertained eyes and Eren tried to avoid it as much as possible as he fidgeted in his seat. He couldn't wait to get washed up for once.

"I hope you're aware of this, kid." Levi started. "We're not done."

_What?_

_"Follow me to the headquarters."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes I apologize because I didn't bother re-reading anything but I do not apologize for anything else.  
> Except my crappy skills in smut and such. That I can apologize to you a thousand times over.


End file.
